


food is bae

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoona and Jiyong finds love through pizzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	food is bae

Ding dong.

 

The all too common sound rang inside the household occupied by a family of three siblings, clearly indicating that someone was outside the house. And after a few moments footsteps were rushing towards the entrance door, skipping a few flight of stairs as if being chased by wild dogs. The guy quickly opened the door and found the pizza deliverer standing at the entrance with three pizza boxes in hand. With a shy smile he took out the money from his wallet and paid the pizza deliverer before grabbing hold of the three pizza stacks from the deliverer’s hands. With a small bow and a short thank you, the deliverer left and the guy walked back inside after watching the deliverer leave, sighing contently with food in hand.

 

“Yah yah hyung, this is the 6th time you’ve ordered pizza this week and it’s only Saturday! You’re going to get fat by tomorrow I can assure you.” The youngest of the three sibling voiced out loud when he saw his hyung entering the room with the boxes of pizza. He was currently lounging on the couch in their playing room where the keep their stash of games and gadgets, clearly beat up after playing 3 rounds of boxing on their playstation.

 

“Yah, you keep complaining about me getting fat yet whenever I buy the pizzas you never fail to finish it with me.” The older of the two chided, sticking out his tongue and plopping himself on the couch next to the one his dongsaeng was occupying.” Besides, it’s a know fact that I can’t ever get fat. But somehow I feel like your cheeks have gotten chubbier...”

 

“YAH HYUNG!” The youngest one stood up. “ I am not fat!” He whined while stomping his feet, clearly displeased about his weight.

 

“Well technically I never said you were getting fat, I just implied that your cheeks were getting rounder. You totally admit to being fat yourself.” The older one teased, clearly enjoying the moment.

 

“Hyung aish – “

 

“Yah Kwon Ji Yong, Kwon Seung Ri shut the hell up! I am trying to study here and you two are giving me headaches! The eldest of the three yelled from across the hallway, walking towards the direction of the play room. Once he reached there, he glared at this two maknaes giving them the stare.

 

“Mianhae hyung.” The two apologized to their hyung. Even though the eldest was as crazy as them, if not more, he still have his days where he’s the serious one. Whenever the eldest one is having ‘the phase’ as Jiyong and Seungri liked to call it, he can be really scary.

 

Yes, this is the life of the three siblings. Kwon Seung Hyun, Kwon Ji Yong and Kwon Seung Ri. All three undeniably handsome, smart, talented and popular among their own group of friends. The eldest, Seunghyun, most preferably known as TOP, is a 25 year old guy studying at Seoul University in medical science. He is considered as the top student at the university and easily having the recognition of being one of the best student in Seoul, hence the name TOP.  

 

Jiyong, the middle of the three, is 2 years younger than his hyung. Being a 23 year old guy with an aura of confidence and swag, he is easily picked to be in runway models and shows since the age of 19. He’s had countless of experiences in the field of modeling going by his stage name G-Dragon. With his passion and amazing talent in designing and bringing clothes to life, he managed to complete his degree at the age of 22 and now has his own boutique shop called ‘ONE OF A KIND’, a statement that’s internationally famous. After a year of entering the fashion business, he now has 3 shops around asia and would soon be venturing into the US market. Even though Jiyong has reached different levels of height in his life, he’s not arrogant about it. Besides being dubbed as _the_ fashionista, he is also widely known as the ‘Charity King’ in South Korea, a title he’s proud and honoured to have.

 

Last but not least, Kwon Seung Ri, the cheekiest out of the three. Seungri is currently studying at Dongguk University in entertainment industry and variety fields. Being at the age of 21 with a personality full of sass and humour which is needed in the entertainment world, he has already been involved with countless activities including minor roles in acting, singing as a backup singer and MC-ing to university award shows. This allows Seungri to be titled as the university’s ‘Golden Boy’, earning much love from the teachers and friends. He also has his own fanclub named V.I with his fans being called victories as a result of his achievements.

 

Okay back to the story. Seunghyun walked into the room, glaring at his beloved dongsaengs. When he saw the stacks of pizza in Jiyong’s hand, he suddenly made a beeline to him and quickly plopped himself next to Jiyong while eyeing the pizza. “Ooo food! I totally need refreshments!” Seunghyun exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch.

 

Jiyong quickly opened up the first box of pizza and took one slice before handing the box to Seunghyun who then passed it on to Seungri  the three quickly devouring at the food in hand. After a few minutes of munching and grinding the food, the eldest finally spoke up.

 

“What were you guys bickering about anyway?” Seunghyun asked nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, nothing really.” Jiyong replied, still focusing at the food in hand.

 

“Lol more like the usual hyung!” Seungri chimed. “You know, how hyung always orders pizza almost everyday now. Didn’t you noticed hyung?” Seungri asked the eldest, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, that.” Seunghyun replied flatly, arms reaching out for the 2nd slice of pizza. “Yeah, what’s that about? I’ve been wondering about it for the past 1 week but it slipped my mind.”

 

“Don’t you know hyung! Jiyong hyung is in loveee~” The maknae squealed in glee. “Oh my God, who would have thought?”

 

Seunghyun just finished his second slice already going for the 3rd one. “Wait, wait. Don’t tell me that that you’re in love with the pizza delivery man?! Yah Jiyong, not that I’m against homosexual, but with your image as the G-Dragon, I don’t think it’ll suit well with you.” Seunghyun looked at Jiyong, voice hard but tender. “Besides, what will omma and appa say when they find out you’re gay. They’re probably gonna get a heart attack.”

 

Jiyong’s eyes widened, mortified that his hyung thought he was gay. He was about to say something to cclarify the situation when he was cut by Seungri.

 

“Aniyo hyung! It’s not like that!” Seungri facepalmed. “It’s a pizza delivery woman and her name is Im Yoona which Jiyong found out by looking at her nametag. That’s why Jiyong hyung’s been so into pizzas lately.” The maknae snickered.

 

The eldest chuckled. “Oh. Seriously Ji? You’ve been eating pizzas for the past 1 week because you’re too shy to approach her and even ask for her name?” Jiyong was about to interrupt. “And by ask I mean ask for her name in verbs and letters. Not staring down at her nametag. Man, I know you don’t get fat easily but this is just not GD style.” Seunghyun said disappointedly.

 

“Ani hyung. I am not in love with her okay!” Jiyong clarified, hitting the maknae on the head. “I’m just into pizzas these days…”

  
Seungri pouted, rubbing his head to sooth the pain. “Yeah well, you suck at lying hyung. You’re like the worst liar ever. Like ever ever!

 

“So it’s safe to say that you have a crush on her Ji?” The eldest asked, watching the younger fidget in his seat with a teasing smile. It amused him to see his dongsaeng who’s so used to being surrounded and serenaded acting like a love-sick 15 year old.

 

“Oh he definitely has a crush on her hyung. Like a huge crush! Like he has this fat mega gigantic crush – “

 

“Yah yah, we get it already.” The eldest cut off the annoying maknae. “So tell us more about this crush you’re having.” The eldest said while the maknae nodded happily. “Or just me.” The eldest continued, stifling a laugh when he saw the maknae looking like a dog, with the drooping ears and the big sad eyes.

 

“Don’t you have to study hyung? I remembered you said that you have a test next week right?” Jiyong asked, trying to change the topic.

 

“I do but it’s a fact that I’ll ace it. So quit changing the topic! This is delicious news.” The eldest replied, getting comfortable of the couch. The pizza long been abandon by the three.

 

Jiyong looked conflicted for a moment, looking back and forth at the eldest and the youngest. After a few minutes he sighed and leaned back against the couch while pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the stares of his hyung and dongsaeng waiting eagerly, anxious to hear the truth.

 

“Well, I’m not sure if I like her…” Jiyong trailed off, standing up from the couch. “But since the first day I ordered pizza and she was the one that delivered it, I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s constantly in my mind every hour of the day and it’s frustrating really because this is not a feeling I’m used to and it’s killing me inside because I don’t know how to come about it or how to approach her and it’s taking my sanity away and these butterflies in my tummy keeps increasing every time I see her looking all pretty and picture perfect in the pizza apparel and I think about how amazing it would be if she modelled for me because god that legs of hers go on forever and her hands are so smooth because I’ve touched it while giving the money and I just don’t know what to do about this.” Jiyong explained in one breath with wild hand gestures.

 

The other two sat there while trying to understand the whole thing. Then they looked at each other and gave a sly smile.

 

“It’s this bad huh?” The eldest finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “Wow Ji…you don’t just sound like you have a crush on her, you sound like you’re falling in love with this girl.” The eldest exclaimed. The maknae could only nod with agreement.

 

“Yeahp, sounds like you have it bad hyung.” The maknae looked at Ji worriedly.

 

Jiyong sat down on the couch again, feeling all the energy leaving his body after his confession. It’s true he’s never felt this way before even before when he was in the modelling business where he was constantly surrounded by girls and women. But somehow, that girl managed to capture his attention and he wanted nothing more than to talk to her instead of blushing like a boy.

 

But he’s not used to liking someone, to approach someone first rather than the other way around and he’s at lost on what to do. He couldn’t think of asking his brother because one; they’ll tease the leaving daylights out of him and two; maybe he didn’t want to share this lovely beauty, working at the pizza place with his brothers. Maybe he’s just possessive.

 

Suddenly he heard his phone ringing.

 

With a sigh he reached out for his mobile phone (the one that he used as Kwon Ji Yong and not as G-Dragon) lazily. “Hello? Oh hi aunty Lee.” Jiyong stood up from the couch and made his way to the door, exiting the play room.

 

Seunghyun and Seungri just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how to help their brother, and continued to open the second box of pizza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ding dong.

 

Again the all too common sound rang inside the household. And with the same routine as yesterday, Jiyong hurriedly ran from the living room to open the door. Jiyong stared at the beauty in front of him and quickly ducked his head when he realized he was openly staring at her. He pulled out some bills from his side pocket and handed her 50 dollars stuttering out _you can keep the change,_ before internally dying from their fingers brushing against each other. _Yeahp, Seungri was right…he had it real bad._

 

Just as he was about to take the stacks of pizza from the girl – Im Yoona’s – hand, he heard a commotion upstairs followed by a few footsteps rushing towards his direction. Jiyong’s eyes widened. _Oh no_. He swiftly turned around and saw his two brother walking (very quickly) to the front door, both wearing sly smiles and smirks.

 

“Hey hyung, we were wondering when the pizza was going to arrive.” The maknae slinged his hand on Jiyong’s shoulder before giving a smile to the pizza deliverer. “We are starving. Seung hyung almost died upstairs, right hyung?” The maknae asked, facing the eldest.

 

Seunghyun looked at the deliverer for a few minutes and gave a smile. “Uhh yeah that’s right, we were starving.” Seunghyun replied and kept on looking at Yoona.

 

“Annyeong Yoona-ssi.” Seungri said cheerfully, gesturing towards her nametag. “Wow, don’t you feel that Jiyong hyung here is looking more handsome today? I mean you’ve seen him so regularly now days.” The youngest wiggled his eyebrows at his Ji hyung.

 

Jiyong felt his face getting hotter and blood heating up his cheeks. With a short thank you he quickly pulled Seungri inside while grabbing the stacks of pizza in the other hand to prevent him from saying any more embarrassing things. Just as he was about to climbed up the stairs (with Seungri in one hand, and the pizza stacks in one hand) he looked back and saw the deliverer – Im Yoona – smiling shyly at his hyung while the eldest looked at her adoringly.

 

Jiyong felt his heart break at the small gesture between his crush and his hyung, and quickly divert his attention to face the stairs. They look so comfortable and shy with each other.

 

 _Seunghyun hyung likes her too?_ Was all Jiyong could think of when they safely reached their play room.

 

Seungri was busy opening up the boxes of pizza before taking a huge slice and making himself comfortable in front of the tv. Love Rain was on and it was Seungri’s favourite drama.

 

Jiyong was still confused about his crush and his hyung. Does hyung like her too? He kept thinking about it, feeling sad as the minutes go by. Yoona probably likes hyung too, he concluded, remembering back her shy smile towards the eldest. At the mere thought of his crush liking his hyung and not him, Jiyong felt devastated.

 

Just as he was about to leave the room, the eldest of the three came barging into the room with a happy smile.

 

“Yah Ji, that Im Yoona you were talking about, she’s – “

 

“She’s beautiful right?” Jiyong cut in. Somehow he didn’t want to hear the words his hyung would say. “Oh I forgot I had to send my latest design to the tailor. Better do it now.”

 

And with that Jiyong quickly left the play room and headed towards his bedroom, leaving the eldest dumb founded in the middle of the room.

 

Seungri who saw the scene asked. “What was that all about?”

 

The eldest just shrugged his shoulder. “Who knows?” He went towards the stack of pizzas and found most of them finished. “Yah stop eating you pig!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 days have gone by and during that few days Jiyong had stopped ordering pizzas leaving his two brothers confused and asking questions.

 

The reply would be the same: _I’m bored eating pizzas, I want to be healthier, I need to keep myself fit, the doctor said I’m not being healthy enough, I’m too busy with my work to order pizza, pizza is not my style anymore, I don’t want to see her with Seung hyung._

 

Of course he left the last bit out. He didn’t want his brothers to think that he was being a pathetic boy caught up in jealousy no matter how true it was. Besides, he couldn’t bear the sight of Yoona and his hyung being all shy smiles and adoring glances towards each other. He just couldn’t. And not matter how hard he tried he couldn’t accept the fact.

 

Jiyong sighed. He really is a coward. He couldn’t even face up to his older brother regarding about Yoona. During the 5 days, he’s kept himself busy with a lot of things that may or may not be important at all just to avoid being alone with his older brother. Jiyong feels guilty for feeling this way and he’s missed his older brother terribly. It’s been 5 days since they’ve last hang out in their play room, just eating pizzas and bickering like kids.

 

The eldest have tried to hang out with the younger a lot of times by asking him along for movies or just taking a stroll around Seoul but all without success. Even the maknae is confused as to what was going on since Jiyong hyung has never been this busy before in his entire career.

 

On the 6th day of ignoring and avoiding his older brother, Jiyong had the biggest shock of his life.

 

He was walking towards his study room but stopped in the middle of the hallway when he suddenly heard someone ringing the house bell. It rang around the whole house and up along Jiyong’s spine, making him shivered.

 

Since the eldest was busy taking his bath and the youngest was busy playing games in the play room, Jiyong quickly made his way down the flight of stairs and towards the front door.

 

When he opened the door, he almost had a heart attack when he saw who was standing at the other side of the door.

 

_Im Yoona._

 

She was beautiful. Wearing a casual summer dress that ended just above her knees and cladded with a denim jacket, Jiyong thought she would make the most beautiful model ever with those long legs of her. She was breath taking and he couldn’t look away.

 

“Annyeong Jiyong-ssi.”

 

Jiyong snapped into reality when he heard her smooth voice, trying to catch his attention. He immediately blushed and ducked his eyes when he realized he had been staring at her openly for the past 5 minutes.

 

“O-oh an-nyeong Yo-yoona-ssi.” He stuttered back, mentally slapping himself for looking like a fool. Surely his fans would be embarrassed if they saw G-Dragon being like this.

 

Then he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her normal uniform with the pizza logo emblazoned at the top right.

 

Jiyong asked confusedly. “Uhm, you’re not working today Yoona-ssi?”

 

“Ani, I just stopped working yesterday.” Yoona clarified. “I’m here to see – “

 

“Oh Yoona-ah!” They both turned around towards the voice and saw Seunghyun walking towards them with a bright smile.

 

Jiyong chuckled bitterly. Guess she’s here to see his hyung. _They’re seeing each other now._ Somehow he could hear the cracks of his heart breaking into pieces.

 

Just as he was about to leave the two and go upstairs, he was suddenly being pulled back by the eldest.

 

“Ji, I’d like you to meet Im Yoona, my precious hoobae at the university.” The eldest said brightly. The said girl gave a shy smile towards him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Jiyong was at lost for words and clearly confused.

 

 _Hoobae? University?? What?_??

 

“What?” Jiyong asked, surprised over this fact. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Aish Ji, Yoona here is my closest dongsaeng at university. I’ve been tutoring her since last summer.” The eldest exclaimed, still keeping his arm on the younger’s shoulders. “I tried to tell you last week when I first saw Yoona working as a pizza deliverer but you cut me off. To be honest I was surprised to see Yoona at that time.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Jiyong could mutter. He gave himself a mental slap, feeling stupid. Here he was keeping himself busy for the past 6 days over some stupid misunderstanding.

 

“Actually Yoona came to see you.” The said girl nodded her head cutely.

 

“Mwoh? What for?” Jiyong asked incredulously. What had he done in his past life for her to want to talk to him.

 

Before the eldest could answer, Yoona spoke up. “I came here because I wanted to ask if you would like to come and support me for my first supporting role on the big screen.” The other asked shyly.

 

“Wait, what?” Now Jiyong was really surprised. Was this some kind of joke? What the hell is going on?!

 

“Oh my god Ji, seriously? Stop being so dumb. This is why I tell you to stop playing games with Seungri. They’re not good for the brain you know.” The eldest scolded. “And if you actually heard what I said last week then you would know that Yoona is currently studying in acting at Seoul University. Since this is her first major project, she wants you to support her at her premiere!” The eldest stated exasperatedly. God, he’s dealing with an idiot right now.

 

Before Jiyong could asked any more dumb questions, he was cut off by Yoona.

 

“I like you Jiyong-ssi. I really like you.” She smiled shyly, looking at him with her bright eyes. “And if it wasn’t because of Seunghyun oppa then I wouldn’t had the guts to confess to you.”

 

Jiyong looked at his hyung, eyes wide with fury. “Yah hyung! You told Yoona that I like her?!”

 

“Ani, actually I told her you have this super huge mega fat crush on her and that you’re in love with her if your confession the other day was anything to go by.” The eldest snickered. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Tata~” And with that the eldest happily skipped back upstairs leaving the two alone downstairs.

 

Jiyong rubbed his neck awkwardly. “That was embarrassing. I can assure you it wasn’t as creepy as how hyung described it.” Jiyong said, gesturing Yoona towards the living room.

 

“It’s alright. It was embarrassing on my part too.” Yoona replied, moving towards the living room and making herself comfortable on one for the couches.

 

“Oh why is that so?” Jiyong asked, sitting at the empty seat next to Yoona.

 

Yoona gave a sheepish smile. “Well, I didn’t actually worked at the pizza place to make money or anything like that.” Yoona started, while playing with the hem of her denim jacket. “It was actually because of you Jiyong.”

 

“Me?” Jiyong asked, totally surprised.

 

“Yeah. The first time I came to your house and you opened the door for me, I was captivated by you. I wanted to get to know you, or ask for your number but I was too much of a coward. And in the end I could only continue to work at the pizza place in order to see you.” Yoona confessed, head ducking down in embarrassment.

 

Jiyong thought it was cute how Yoona was blushing and fanning her checks. It made him squeal in glee to think that he had that much power to turn Yoona into a blushing mess around him. It made him feel good.

 

“I also like you too Yoona-ah.” Jiyong started. “I might even be in love with you.” He muttered the last bit softly.

 

Yoona looked at him with a twinkle in her brown doe eyes. “I know.” She replied cheekily. Jiyong was about to say something. “Your hyung told me~” She quickly clarified.

 

This time it was Jiyong’s face that turned beet red. To think that his hyung had betrayed him just like that (not that he’s complaining), but it totally dock of his marks in the suave department. Jiyong grumbled, clearly displeased that his hyung had done something without his consent behind his back.

 

Yoona saw that Jiyong was pouting and quickly said. “It’s okay right? Everything turned out okay. If it wasn’t for your hyung we might not be able to confess our real feelings.”

 

“Yeah, true. But I wanted to confess and totally sweep you of your feet.” Jiyong continued to pout more.

 

“Aigoo~ with the pace you were going I wouldn’t even be surprised if it'll take you anotehr 5 years to confess.” Yoona said, leaning forward. “But you’ll have the chance to redeem yourself at the opening premiere of my movie~” Yoona sing-song happily.

 

Jiyong quickly leaned in further. “Just you wait Im Yoona. I’ll totally sweep you off your feet.” Jiyong growled darkly. “After this, you won’t even have eyes for anyone else except me.”

 

The dark sound of possessiveness made Yoona shiver with excitement.

 

“I’m looking forward to that G-Dragon-ssi.” Yoona replied with a mischievous twinkle.

 

And with that Jiyong quickly grabbed Yoona’s shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss, one that was sweet enough at first but quickly turned rough, making the both of them hot all over. Jiyong was leaning in against Yoona, still kissing her passionately while Yoona was powerless against his kiss and leaned back against the couch, letting the beautiful man in front of her devour her to his heart’s content.

 

Just as it was about to get heated the maknae coughed out loud making the both of them pull away as quick as lightning. Both of their faces wearing a sheepish smile and heated cheeks. The maknae chuckled at the sight and quickly headed towards the kitchen. Probably an excuse to avoid getting hit by his hyung for disturbing their moment.

 

When the maknae was out of sight, Jiyong quickly went down on one knee. “Im Yoona.” Jiyong started, making the said girl look at him. “I know we just met and it’s only been a few weeks but I would really love it if you would agree to go out with me because I think I might be in love with you.” Jiyong ended nervously.

 

Yoona gave Jiyong a warm smile. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

And with that, Jiyong hugged Yoona tightly and gave Yoona a quick peck on those beautiful lips of hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoona was currently lying down on their bed, surrounded by Jiyong’s warmth and love. She snuggled into his chest and sighed happily feeling content and blissful.

 

“I’m really proud of you baby.” Jiyong said, tightening his arms around Yoona’s waist while breathing in the scent of her. “I knew you could do it.”

 

Yoona smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t have made it if it weren't for your constant push, urging me to follow my dreams and work had at it.”

 

“You did everything baby. I only watched you bloom from the side-lines and it was the most beautiful thing ever, to watch you grow and blossom.” Jiyong replied, rubbing his nose on Yoona’s hair, just sniffing in everything about her.

 

“Ani, you did most of it.” Yoona argued back. “I wouldn’t have managed to grab three daesang awards if it weren’t for you.” Yoona intertwined their fingers together.

 

Jiyong chuckled, looking at their intertwined hands. “And now I get to sleep beside the best actress in South Korea. How did I get so lucky?” Jiyong sighed, looking at Yoona lovingly.

 

Yoona looked up to her boyfriend’s face and gave him a soft peck. “I love you Ji.”

 

“I love you too Yoong.”

 

They both drifted to la la land with arms wrapped around one another, hands intertwined, and hearts beating as one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(As of now, Jiyong managed to further expand his boutique and now owns 4 boutiques in the US, with his boutique being a crowd favourite while Yoona continues to shine in every movie-based she’s offered, achieving number 1 on every box office making her the youngest top actress to do so.

 

After 24 months of dating exclusively which included a lot of pecks, kisses, fights, and steamy sex, Ji Yong and Im Yoona finally tied the knot.

 

Their wedding was titled as ‘The Wedding of The Century’ with everyone who’s anyone from the modelling, acting and fashion industry coming to witness the love between the Fashionista G-Dragon and the Top actress Im Yoona.

 

As an inside joke, they gave away free pizzas to the guest and their families.) 

 

 


End file.
